


Человек за окном

by J_Doe



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mental Instability, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я мог бы поклясться: мы смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих минут, прежде чем я осмелился отвести глаза и опустить шторы. То был первый раз, когда он явился мне. Первый, но, к моему величайшему сожалению, не последний».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек за окном

_Из дневника Джона Х. Уотсона:_

«Он снова здесь, под моими окнами: длинный, прямой силуэт, черная шляпа, черный, как ночь сюртук. Я никогда не вижу его лица, а он никогда не поднимает взгляда, но чутье подсказывает мне, что сегодня наша встреча все же состоится, и последствия ее будут совершенно непредсказуемы.

И, значит, у меня осталось совсем немного времени.

Я изложу все на бумаге как можно более подробно, несмотря на то, что эта рукопись, возможно, никогда не увидит свет.

*

Это случилось вскоре после моей женитьбы на мисс Мэри Морстен. В то время Холмс был занят новым делом, и одного взгляда на его оживленное лицо хватало, чтобы понять, насколько неординарный противник ему встретился на этот раз. Меня в детали своей работы он не посвящал, и по прошествии долгого времени я все еще не знаю, чего было больше в этом решении: столь не свойственной его хладнокровному уму обиды или здравого смысла. Впрочем, я не слишком протестовал: жена и новый дом занимали все мои мысли. Холмс же становился совершенно невыносим, стоило мне появиться на пороге квартиры на Бейкер-стрит.

— Чем обязан, Уотсон? — восклицал он в притворном удивлении. — Вам наскучило тихое семейное счастье, и вы, наконец, осознали, насколько тлетворно влияет на остроту мужского ума женское присутствие? О, или, быть может, милейшая Мэри уже не так хороша собой?

Не в силах терпеть его колкие замечания, я свел количество наших встреч к минимуму и лишь регулярно, движимый отчасти врачебным инстинктом, отчасти дружеским участием, справлялся у миссис Хадсон, все ли у них в порядке.

Так продолжалось вплоть до памятного вечера, когда Холмс явился ко мне безо всякого предупреждения и в чрезвычайном возбуждении потребовал отправиться с ним в Европу утренним поездом. Он рассказал, что почти распутал уникальнейшее дело, но теперь, когда до финала оставалось совсем недолго, оказался в серьезной опасности. Холмсу требовались моя помощь и поддержка, и я не мог ему отказать, хотя и принял решение более не ввязываться в подобные авантюры.

— Это сам дьявол, Уотсон! — говорил мой друг, и я слышал в его голосе восторг. — Никогда прежде мне не встречался столь достойный и опасный противник.

Больше недели мы скрывались от профессора Мориарти и его подельников, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу. Если бы не то обстоятельство, что Холмс все время пребывал в чрезвычайном напряжении, наша поездка походила бы на увеселительное мероприятие: мы с удовольствием осматривали достопримечательности и вкушали местные блюда, уподобляясь праздным туристам.

Утром третьего мая нас настигли новости из Лондона. Пока Холмс читал скудные строки телеграммы, его руки дрожали, а взгляд светился предвкушением. Затем он разом осунулся и смял конверт, и я понял, что мы получили дурные вести. Вся преступная шайка попалась в умело сплетенные сети, но Мориарти бежал и теперь, вероятно, желал одного: отомстить человеку, посмевшему нарушить его планы. Угасшее было беспокойство вспыхнуло во мне с новой силой, никакими уговорами Холмс не мог заставить меня оставить его наедине со смертельной опасностью и вернуться в Лондон.

— Господи, Уотсон, во что я вас втянул! — Холмс был совершенно раздавлен. Нервными движениями он достал из кармана сюртука портсигар и закурил. Ранним утром мы прибыли в деревушку Розенлау в Швейцарии и теперь стояли на скалистом подъеме, потрясенные открывшимся пейзажем Рейхенбахского водопада. — Зря вы не слушаете моего совета. Мориарти идет по моему следу и в скорейшем времени настигнет нас.

— Холмс, я военный человек. И я ваш друг. Я никогда в жизни не прощу себе, если не поддержу вас в трудную минуту.

Едва ли я мог помыслить тогда, насколько пророческими станут мои слова! Но человеку не дано предвидеть будущее, а мои пылкие заверения были вполне искренними. Холмс остановился у самого края рокочущей бездны, опершись на свой альпеншток, и вздохнул с досадой.

— Помилуйте, Уотсон! Я не малое дитя и вполне способен самостоятельно решить свои проблемы. Вас ждет молодая супруга, с вашей стороны подвергать себя подобной опасности — чистой воды эгоизм.

— Вы непоследовательны, — заметил я, уязвленный внезапным выпадом. — Не так давно вы называли эгоизмом сам факт моей женитьбы.

— Полно вам, Уотсон, ловить меня на слове, — он выпустил в воздух облачко табачного дыма. — Я признаю, что поступил необдуманно, когда попросил вас сопровождать меня в этой поездке. Я должен был предвидеть, что события могут принять неугодный мне оборот. Я думал только о том, что в мои привычки вошло рисковать собой преимущественно в вашей компании. Будем считать, что я, наконец, прозрел. И мой просвещенный ум подсказывает мне, что вам здесь не место. Это партия за титул шахматного короля, и в помощи дилетантов нет необходимости.

За годы нашего знакомства, признаюсь, я так и не приобрел иммунитета к язвительности Холмса, и его замечание задело мое самолюбие.

— Вы пытаетесь сказать, что выдернули из дома семейного человека, только чтобы не скучать в одиночестве, а вовсе не потому, что вам требовалась моя помощь? — со злостью поинтересовался я.

Холмс жестко бросил, повернувшись ко мне и не выпуская изо рта папиросы:

— Да, если вам угодно, именно так. Возможно, помимо всего прочего, мне хотелось отомстить вам и миссис Уотсон за необходимость платить двойную ренту. Вы семейный человек, заметьте, не я это сказал, вот и подумайте о долге. Давайте оставим этот бессмысленный диспут. Мне сейчас гораздо интереснее, что за вести настигли нас в местах, столь далеких от мирской суеты.

Я развернулся к тропе, по которой мы взобрались на смотровую площадку, и увидел мальчишку лет двенадцати, спешившего к нам с конвертом в руках.

— Письмо господину доктору! — закричал юный швейцарец. Чуть отдышавшись, он продолжил. — Вам срочно просили передать!

Я поблагодарил мальчишку, в волнении вскрыл конверт и пробежался глазами по торопливым строчкам.

— Нужно идти, — запнувшись, я сухо добавил. — Какой-то англичанке в гостинице стало дурно, и они прислали за мной. Я не могу отказать нуждающемуся в помощи.

— Что ж, идите, дорогой Уотсон, — развел руками Холмс и прибавил очередную колкость. — Вы действительно никому и никогда не можете отказать в помощи. А я, пожалуй, еще полюбуюсь необыкновенным пейзажем и догоню вас через полчаса.

— Знаете, это уже слишком, — огрызнулся я. — Сегодня вы превзошли сами себя, Холмс. Надеюсь, когда вы в следующий раз придете за поддержкой, мне хватит ума вспомнить сегодняшний разговор.

Покрепче перехватив трость, я зашагал по тропе вниз.

— Уотсон.

Голос Холмса звучал глухо. Я обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него. Впоследствии я не раз пожалел о том, что позволил раздражению притупить наблюдательность и не заметил очевидного.

Холмс стоял спиной к водопаду, и длинные солнечные блики, игравшие на рокочущих струях, мешали разглядеть его лицо, оказавшееся в тени. Он бросил папиросу на тропу и придавил ее ботинком.

— Вы что-то хотели? — поторопил я его.

— Вы мне нужны, Уотсон.

Теперь, когда я вспоминаю неловкую фразу, сказанную почти шепотом, и нервные руки моего друга, теребившие ворот сюртука, мое сердце сжимается от отчаянья. Кто знает, скольких усилий стоило этому невозможному человеку подобное признание? Но в ту минуту моя вспыльчивость сыграла со мной злую шутку.

— Я подарю вам свой портрет, — ответил я, и это была самая ужасная вещь, которую я только мог сказать в подобный момент.

Трудно описать, что сделалось со мной, когда я понял, что никакой умирающей англичанки в гостинице не было. Я бежал обратно так быстро, как не бегал никогда в своей жизни, совершенно забыв о больной ноге. Но все равно, когда я оказался перед пропастью, подле которой мы расстались совсем недавно, от моего друга остались только истоптанная земля с пятнами крови на ней, короткая записка в серебряном портсигаре да альпеншток.

Я кричал в пропасть имя человека, который наверняка был мертв, и чувствовал, будто не он, а я обрел вечный покой на дне Рейхенбахского водопада.

*

Сейчас мне толком не вспомнить, как я вернулся в Лондон, как давал показания инспектору. Только знаю, что отправился не к себе домой, а на Бейкер-стрит, доведя своим известием миссис Хадсон до истерического припадка. Я потребовал у домовладелицы ключи и заперся в комнате Холмса в компании бутылки виски. Лишь оказавшись среди неаккуратных стопок бумаг, химикалий, вещей, принадлежавших моему другу, я в полной мере осознал, что произошло в Швейцарии.

— Вы прогоняли меня в Лондон к жене, Холмс, а я в вашем доме, а вас больше нет, ну что за глупость, — пьяно бредил я и не слышал миссис Хадсон, беспокойно стучавшую в дверь.

Алкоголь и боль утраты, вступая в причудливый симбиоз, позволяли верить, будто все мы ошиблись. Конечно, Холмс был жив: ведь он использовал эту уловку и раньше. Холмс водил всех за нос, притворяясь умирающим, чтобы вызвать как можно более искреннюю реакцию, способную послужить ему в расследовании. Просто в этот раз жестокий розыгрыш зашел дальше, чем обычно.

Под утро мне удалось забыться беспокойным сном, но и он не принес облегчения. Мне чудилось, будто кто-то зовет меня по имени. Я открыл глаза и не сдержал возглас радости: передо мной стоял живой и невредимый Шерлок Холмс собственной персоной. Он улыбался мне, и глаза его смеялись.

— Что же вы, Уотсон, разве можно спать на полу, да еще и в чужой комнате?

— Простите меня, — пробормотал я. — Я так перед вами виноват!

— Глупости, — он присел рядом, положил прохладную руку мне на лоб и сказал женским голосом. — Все в порядке, Джон. Просыпайся.

Я похолодел. Лицо Холмса вдруг стало нечетким, затем и вовсе исчезло, и я с разочарованием понял, что рядом находился не мой чудом спасшийся из бездны друг. Милая, добродетельная Мэри сидела подле меня на коленях, а в дверях позади нее застыла миссис Хадсон.

— Джон, — тихо проговорила моя супруга. — Поедем домой. Случилось несчастье, я знаю. Мне тоже жаль мистера Холмса, но так нельзя.

Я не нашел в себе сил ответить, только сел и обхватил голову руками.

— Какое несчастье! — причитала миссис Хадсон, заламывая руки, а Мэри смотрела на меня с беспокойством, и от их присутствия мне сделалось тошно.

— Мэри, — я прикрыл глаза. — Пожалуйста, дай мне несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя и смириться с тем, что случилось.

— Джон, — во взгляде Мэри читалось такое искреннее сочувствие, что мне стало стыдно. — Я знаю, тебе больно, ты потерял близкого друга, но в одиночестве тебе не станет лучше. Ты нужен дома.

«Вы мне нужны, Уотсон», — эхом отозвалось у меня в голове.

Я вскочил на ноги и яростно отстранил протянутую мне руку. Должно быть, это выглядело достаточно грубо, поскольку помимо прежнего беспокойства на лице Мэри отразилась обида.

«Вы мне нужны, Уотсон», — мучил меня голос Шерлока Холмса.

«Я никогда в жизни не прощу себе, если не поддержу вас в трудную минуту», — вторил ему мой собственный. Я потряс головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Прошу тебя, со мной все будет в порядке. Мне просто необходимо кое в чем убедиться, — глядя на жену, настойчиво повторил я.

Я действительно не имел права вернуться домой: Холмс мог появиться на Бейкер-стрит в любой момент. Она сделала шаг назад, потом еще один и, наконец, кивнула, может быть, не понимая, но принимая мое безумство.

Хлопнула дверь. Я с облегчением повернул в замочной скважине ключ и приготовился ждать. Мой рассудок отказывался принимать тот факт, что гениальнейшего сыщика больше не существовало, а в его смерти имелась изрядная доля моей вины.

Трудно сосчитать, сколько дней я провел в таком состоянии, пользуясь добротой и искренним сочувствием миссис Хадсон. Большую часть времени я находился в комнате Холмса, перечитывая свои заметки, перебирая его картотеку и периодически проваливаясь в нездоровую дрему. Во сне мне неизменно являлся один и тот же сюжет: появление на пороге моего друга и радость от его чудесного спасения. Наяву меня поджидала горечь утраты и острое чувство вины. Я множество раз прокручивал в голове события того страшного дня и часто спрашивал себя, что было бы, не оставь я Холмса одного над бездной водопада.

Какое-то время спустя надежда во мне угасла, я решил оставить свою бесполезную затею и исчезнуть с Бейкер-стрит, еще не предполагая, что часовой механизм моего безумия уже запущен.

*

Зимой 1892 года Мэри скончалась после непродолжительной болезни, и я остался совершенно один. Несчастья следовали за мной по пятам. Несомненно, я чем-то прогневал Бога, и теперь был обречен наблюдать, как в мир иной уходят лучшие, бесконечно дорогие мне люди.

В вечер после похорон я приехал домой достаточно поздно и тот час же поднялся к себе в кабинет. Мне никак не удавалось забыть бледное, исхудавшее лицо жены и звук, с которым заледеневшие земляные комья падали на крышку гроба. Я сдернул с рук перчатки и отбросил их в отвращении. Кладбищенский запах особенный: воздух, напитанный ароматами свежевскопанной земли, полусгнивших цветов моментально пропитывает одежду и не сразу выветривается.

В отчаянном стремлении забыться, я плеснул виски в стакан и встал напротив окна, наблюдая, как сгущаются сумерки. Мое внимание привлекла странная фигура, застывшая на противоположной стороне улицы. Человек поправил шляпу и тот час же поднял голову. Я отшатнулся, ощутив его взгляд так, точно он находился совсем рядом. По необъяснимой причине меня объяла дрожь. Было что-то одновременно пугающее и притягательное в этом неподвижном, длинном силуэте, в едва различимом, темном овале лица.

Я мог бы поклясться: мы смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих минут, прежде чем я осмелился отвести глаза и опустить шторы. То был первый раз, когда он явился мне. Первый, но, к моему величайшему сожалению, не последний.

Под утро я задремал в кресле, и впервые за долгое время в мой сон пришел Шерлок Холмс. Он стоял под моими окнами под руку с бедной моей женой, глядел колючим, цепким взглядом и что-то говорил.

— Это ваша вина, Уотсон, — прочитал я по губам. Липкий воздух с привкусом кладбищенской сырости наполнил легкие. Я захлебнулся им и попятился, но Холмс вдруг оказался совсем близко и сжал мои запястья, вглядываясь мне в лицо.

— Чего вы боитесь? — спросил он. — Все уже случилось.

В его сюртуке, застегнутом на все пуговицы, я с изумлением признал сюртук своего вечернего гостя. Грудь Холмса оставалась неподвижной, как если бы…

— Вы не дышите, Холмс, — в моем теле разливалась ужасающая слабость. — Вы мертвы.

— Каково это? — его голос был похож на шелест. — Вы оставили меня ради очаровательной жены, но и ей ничем не смогли помочь. Что вы чувствуете теперь, дорогой мой Уотсон?

Подняв тонкую, бледную руку, Холмс дотронулся до моей щеки, обжигая прикосновением совершенно ледяных пальцев, очертил скулу. Зажмурившись, я проснулся и еще долго смотрел в потолок невидящим взглядом.

С того дня болезненные сны вернулись, впрочем, причудливо изменив характер: иногда я видел Мэри, стоявшую в углу моей спальни и смотревшую на меня с укором, но чаще всего это был Холмс. Он то убеждал меня в том, как я виноват, то, напротив, успокаивал тихим, ласковым голосом.

Я сходил с ума и прекрасно знал об этом.

*

Второй раз это случилось несколько месяцев спустя. Лондон гудел, оживленный наступлением весны, для меня же подобное время означало в первую очередь приток больных людей, чему я, признаться, был рад: после дня разъездов по пациентам не оставалось ни сил, ни времени на горькие мысли.

Странные видения больше не тревожили меня наяву, а к беспокойным снам я в некотором роде привык, но было кое-что еще, что не позволяло мне расслабиться и выдохнуть с облегчением: где бы я ни появлялся, меня неотступно преследовал чей-то пристальный взгляд.

Засидевшись допоздна у себя в кабинете, я опомнился, когда уже стемнело. Отложив книгу, я подошел к окну, чтобы закрыть его на шпингалет, но замер, схватившись рукой за край тяжелой гардины.

Прямой, как палка, человек в черном костюме стоял внизу и глядел прямо на меня: я мог утверждать это со всей уверенностью. Он был похож не на объемную фигуру, как полагалось бы, а на глубочайший темный провал, как будто кто-то прорезал дыру прямо в воздухе и зачем-то придал ей человеческую форму.

Усилием воли я заставил себя закрыть окно, опустил шторы и на негнущихся ногах вышел из кабинета.

Ночью мне снилось, точно в неверном свете настольной лампы все тени разом ожили и ринулись ко мне, оплетая, скользя по груди, почти лаская, сворачиваясь на шее в тугой узел. Дикий ужас объял меня, я задыхался и молился, чтобы это прекратилось, и вдруг увидел, как надо мной склонился Холмс. Его лицо находилось необычайно близко: брови сошлись на переносице, губы обеспокоенно скривились, а серые глаза светились теплом и желанием помочь. Это видение было настолько реальным, что я бы непременно дотронулся до Холмса, если бы не руки, словно налившиеся свинцом.

— Холмс, я виноват, — зашептал я, будто в горячке, — но прикажите им исчезнуть, пусть оставят меня в покое...

— Спите, Уотсон, они вас не тронут, — пообещал мой друг, целуя меня в лоб. Тени дрогнули и пропали, а я провалился в пустое, бесконечное ничто.

*

К этому моменту я перевез к себе большинство записей Холмса и проводил вечера, изучая их со всей тщательностью снова и снова в надежде наткнуться на какую-либо зацепку. Я рискнул вообразить, будто кто-то следит за мной, чей-то злой умысел заключается в том, чтобы свести меня с ума, но со временем отчаялся найти доказательства: сколько бы я ни искал, как бы не стремился обнаружить улики, не было ни малейшего признака, что мой загадочный гость вообще существовал.

Однако с каждым новым появлением он подходил все ближе: с противоположной стороны улицы перебрался к моим дверям, а месяц назад мне послышались его шаги в гостиной. Когда я спешно сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж, то не обнаружил и следа чужого присутствия.

И вот сегодня он явился снова: я слышу, как он поднимается по лестнице, как натужно скрипит дерево под его поступью.

Мне не остается ничего, кроме как принять свое безумие или же поверить в мистическую составляющую этой истории. Как бы то ни было, я знаю, что сегодня он войдет в эту дверь. Мне даже в некотором роде любопытно, что я увижу под завесой тени. Друг это или враг? В чье лицо мне предстоит взглянуть?

Я поставлю точку, возьму в руки револьвер и буду ждать. Возможно, мне еще представится шанс вернуться к этой рукописи: тогда я спрячу ее в самый надежный из всех существующих сейфов, чтобы не вспоминать о ней никогда.

..Он стучит в дверь».

_Февраль, 1893 год._

**Author's Note:**

>  **Люди-тени (темные люди)** — сверхъестественные теневые силуэты, получившие популярность в городском фольклоре и современной культуре. Некоторые ученые находят объяснение этому феномену в оптических иллюзиях или галлюцинациях под воздействием наркотиков или стрессов на организм.


End file.
